Attributes Unchained
Story Near future, arriving to the dust and ashes, including for many memories are no longer in the far future in 2551. Until there is the most powerfull abilities in the universe, including elementals where is belong to the strategy and destiny arriving in the future while ago, forms an known species called "Attributes" where arriving in the world of the Attributes, forces to the 7 worlds: Magmasta, Ploodest, Froznow, Bronzen, Woodstar, Holygoss and Shinya. They now excuses for the battlefield by the Kripbaulen, the world most dangerous faction in the history, which is kind of a Rare Attributes, which is the ultimately Strains of everywhere of their stats. Forced to the Ultimate Attributes of Ancient Tournament will retrived the relics where they belongs to stealing by warmaster, Pilltax. Enter view of this tournament. Otherwise will contains easy learn at the fights to death and otherwise will known to be alive, this means could finest for every species. Rosters Default * Aterna * Barug and Banpun * Cladya * Gravionna * Gyan * Heartina * Hental * Izzard * Kedd * Larria * Luman * Nazanna * Pefecca * Psyo * Rangief * Soyuasally * Thunock * Yourit and Zpirit Unlockable * Fiolence * Illegallen Hidden * Angale * Beezana * Darskin * Esbrie * Fakkia * Jaka-Jaka * Kerror * Mightfall Final Boss * Pilltax Pre-Order * Zardock Update * AAA-Bot: '''The very popular robot of the Bronzen, welcoming for most life. Voiced by Kyle Hebert. * '''Ceck: '''The angry bat of the Froznow who is eternal rival of Esbrie. Voiced by Patrick Seitz. * '''Diamerald: '''The powered fusion fire and ice upon the half-Magmasta half-Froznow. Voiced by Matthew Lillard. * '''Fomb: '''The explosion slenderman who is observed with some bombs. Voiced by Sonny Strait. * '''Harrior: '''A slime girl over re-action of the Magmasta and the little niece of Gyan. Voiced by Mila Kunis. * '''Ianaka: '''A medusa Woodstar who is beauty but being as ungly, through time she need fight back. Voiced by Cree Summer. * '''Infertomic: '''The atomic Magmasta engineer mutant though using atomic and inferno at green turned lava attacks. Voiced by Ron Yuan. * '''Jindy: '''A bubble princess of the Froznow who want to admit for Pefecca. Voiced by Steohanie Sheh. * '''Jy: '''The jab wrath machine girl on the Bronzen Race Battle. Voiced by Kat Wheel. * '''Ki: '''The insanity gem woman of the Ploodust. No else have the voice actress but she being voice up like a unknown sinister gem from Steven Universe: The Movie. * '''Lexy: '''A bisexual mermaid Froznow (the LGBT character which i support more) which she been crush for Pefecca. Voiced by Tia Carrere. * '''Lorn: '''The wolf Magmasta berserker man of the arena who want to beat Salamashia for who is the best. Voiced by Ron Yuan. * '''Mlood: '''Former humanoid fly turned into the sculpture Shinya after involed. Voiced by Phill LaMarr. * '''Nevel: '''Bloody salamander of Bronzen whore to help Hental. Voiced by Tara Strong. * '''Ponk: '''A glaistig bitch Shinya and Heartina's best friend which she is "insane". Voiced by AliceTheGamer. * '''Salamashia: '''A brave muscle woman wolf half-Woodstar half-Holygoss. Voiced by Laura Landa. * '''Teebles: '''The happy happy joy joy backbeard girl and the insane girlfriend of Izzard. Voiced by NatThePopcornFairy. * '''U: '''A mysterious Ploodust nightmarish of the all worlds. Voiced by Bestod. * '''Yanus: '''The lich killer and Illegallen's right hand man. Voiced by Andrew Morgado * '''ZZeccttorrl: '''The Ploodust goblin maniac scientist dude acrossing for all eternals. Voiced by Markiplier. DLCs * '''Bangie * Burbak * Dercy * Glabox * Hox * Jannie * Kespria * Lovom * Mc * Nucamb * Rong * Till * Una and Uni * Weathy * Xanis * Zain Category:Games Category:Fighting Games